The Fourth School
by Hikaru2322
Summary: The fourth school entering the Tri-wizard tournament sure is a strange one. What's up with the students? They're so mysterious! Fourth book. Yullen and Lucky. Female Kanda with Cat ears.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day on the Hogwarts grounds. Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons had already arrived. The whole school had been in shock when they found out that a fourth school would be participating in the Triwizards Tournament.

The name of the school was the Black Order Academy. Nobody had heard of them.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione bounced up and down, despite the cold weather.

"Blimey. I wish they could hurry up. It's so cold!" Ron complained. Right on cue, a bright shining light appeared next to the forbidden forest.

The white shining light was so bright. It extended into multiple diamond-like shapes. The number 57 (A/N: Not sure of the correct number, thus this one) appeared on one of the diamonds. Out of the largest, a man with purplish black hair, glasses, a beret, and a white coat stepped out. Four others appeared with him.

The first was a girl with short, olive hair and purple eyes. She had a nervous smile on her face as she gazed at the crowd of wizards. The second was a boy with bright red hair that resembled the Weasly's. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. The uncovered left eye was a bright green. The third was a girl with navy blue hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a black bandanna over her head that even covered her ears. Her dark, cobalt eyes were narrowed into a glare that could even make Snape cower in fear. The last was a boy with white hair and a red scar over his face.

All four of those teenagers wore similar black and red uniforms. Each uniform was extremely detailed and had a cross representing the school.

"Komui! Great to finally see you!" Dumbledore greeted the strange man.

"Hello Dumbledore!" Komui smiled back. "I'm looking forward to what's to come!"

* * *

I apologize for such a short first chapter. I sticky noted most of my book into a separate notebook. Thus, I'm trying to go a sticky note at a time for each chapter. I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction!

Subscribe, Favorite, and Review please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo! Sorry it took so long to update! I forgot the mention that this IS female Kanda with cat ears. Sorry that I didn't make that clear. I did right a fanfiction series called 'Neko Ai'. I eventually rewrote it and it's now 'Unexpected Ai'. You don't have to read it to understand the plot for this fic. In this one, they don't know about the cat ears yet.

Nyeh brought up a very good point. I currently have a poll open on my profile for this fanfiction. It's if Allen should be the champion of the Black Order or if Kanda should be champion. I NEED VOTES!!!! THE CHARACTER I ORIGINALLY PLANNED NOT TO USE IS WINNING!!!!! VOTE!!!!! AND BE HONEST!!!!!!! Thank you. Please enjoy. I apologize if the story is rushed. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. *bows*

* * *

Ron had made quite the disturbance of disappointment when the Durmstrang students had sat down at the Slytherins. Harry was about to comfort his friend when he heard someone speak.

"Are these seats taken?" Harry spun around to face the four students from the Black Order Academy. Close up, they looked even more dazzling. The one who had spoken was the kind girl with Dark Greenish hair.

"N-no." he managed to stutter. The girl was practically beaming with cuteness.

"Thank you." She and the other students sat down.

"My name's Hermione." Hermione introduced herself with almost too much enthusiasm. "This is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." There was absolutely no reaction from the four when she mentioned Harry's name. Hermione thought that was strange, but she didn't press further due to the girl with the green hair speaking next.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Lenalee Lee. This is Lavi, Allen Walker, and Yu Kanda." She introduced the others with a smile. "Oh. And don't call Kanda by her first name unless you want an early death." She added. The golden trio was in shock at that last comment.

"Don't worry! I've wandered between the fine line of life and death multiple times!" Lavi, the red head, cheered. "Isn't that right, Yu-chan!" Suddenly, a sword was thrust near Lavi's face.

"Stop calling me that. Baka Usagi." An aura so evil and tense was emanating from Kanda.

"I don't think you can carry swords here!" Hermione attempted to calm Kanda down.

"Che. I'm allowed to." She took her sword away and but it back in its sheathe. Silence had fallen upon them. It was broken by the arrival of the staff of Hogwarts along with the professors of the other schools.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and more importantly, guests." Dumbledore began. He had a wonderful smile upon his face as he began his speech. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." Harry noticed that Allen was fidgeting a bit. Kanda calmed him by placing the white haired boy's hand in her's.

_They must be a couple._ He guessed.

"The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast." Allen perked up at the mention of food. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Food filled the empty plates of the dining hall. The Black Order students jumped with surprise before they began eating. Kanda was lucky enough to find some soba. She snatched it up quickly before anyone else could.

"Blimey! This guy eats more than you do, Ron!" Sure enough, Allen was piling food onto his plate.

"I like to eat." He flushed with embarrassment.

_They just keep getting stranger and stranger._ Thought Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

The feast had been quite amazing. Not because of the rarities of the food. It was Allen's incredible appetite. Ron thought that he would throw up just watching the white haired boy.

The plates were magically wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up to make another speech.

"The moment has come." The old wizard began. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"Did somebody die?" Lavi whispered to Hermione. She simply shrugged. This was one of the few times she didn't know what would happen next.

"-just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know him," clearly meaning the Black Order Academy students. "Mr. Bartemis Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The applause was greater for Bagman that it had been for Crouch.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued. "They will be joining myself, Professor Komui, Professor Karakroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

Most people had started to fall asleep at this point. But the word 'champion' helped a few perk up.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Filch responded by bringing Dumbledore a wooden chest encrusted with many jewels. It had a look of ancientness to it.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." Filch carefully placed the chest on the table. "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in different ways." He paused for only a brief moment. And began again.

"Their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger." It was so silent, is was if no one was breathing.

"Usually there would be three champions. But since the Black Order Academy students have joined us, there will now be four. A champion for each school. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the third and last task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by the impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped it three times on the top of the casket. The lid slowly opened. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a large, wooden cup. Harry found it hard to take his eyes off of it. For it was filled with blue fire.

Dumbledore closed the casket manually and carefully placed the goblet on the top of the case, rather than the table. Now everybody in the Great Hall could see it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to submit. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their school. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation." His wise, old eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor table for half a second as he said that. "There will be an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross the line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, a magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop you name into the goblet. Now, I believe it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

"I can't believe this!" One of the red-haired twins, who looked related to Ron, proclaimed. "How about an Aging potion? That should work!"

"I still don't think that anyone under 17 stands a chance. Even if you do sneak in." Hermione sighed. Allen and the other three exorcists didn't have to worry about an age line. Their names had already been put in ahead of time. Komui was practically in tears at the very thought of his dear sister facing danger.

"Dumbledore didn't say where Durmstrang was sleeping…." Ron looked around for any sign of Krum. But, the grumpy Quidditch (A/N: I know that's the wrong way to spell it. I don't have my book with me at the moment. I'll figure it out later) player and his fellow students heading off to the ship they had arrived in.

"Are you guys sleeping in that diamond-like thing?" Hermione asked the Black Order Students.

"The ark? No. Brother said that we'd be sleeping in a special section of the Gryffindor tower." Lenalee said.

"Ark? Brother?" To Hermione, those shining lights looked nothing like an ark. "Who's your brother?"

"Komui!" Lenalee giggled.

"You headmaster?!" The Golden Trio almost said simultaneously.

"Okaaaaaayyyyy." Hermione said skeptically. "Why would you call that thing an ark?" The exorcists looked at each other wondering what they should tell her.

"Well……." Allen began. "It's named after Noah's Ark because it has teleportive powers."

"Makes sense." All four breathed a sigh of relief for dodging that question.

* * *

The Gryffindor tower was abuzz by the four students of the Black Order Academy. They were very curious.

"Your uniforms are so amazing!" a second year girl commented. Their uniforms were mainly black with red buttons and edges. The school's emblem was displayed by an ornate rose cross. A badge with four smaller red crosses was placed above the ornate silver one. Lastly, a red stone was connected to a gold chain that extended to the uniform's right shoulder. Each uniform had a matching red and black belt with a butt pouch.

Each student had a slightly different version of that uniform. Allen's coat ended a little past his waist. He wore simple black pants and white gloves. Kanda's was long and went down to her ankles. Instead of wearing a skirt like Lenalee, she wore black pants. Kanda's coat was closed in such a way that it practically looked like a dress. She had on a black bandanna (A/N: In order to hide the cat ears! ^^). Lenalee's coat looked like Allen's. Except she wore a frilly miniskirt and long white stockings. As well as blood-red anklets. Lastly, Lavi had a short coat, a red scarf, and tight white pants.

"Well, our school is very selective and we don't have many students." Lenalee blushed from all of the attention. "These were customly handmade. Our school has a lot of extra money."

"That's so cool!"

It took a while for the crowd to thin out. A brand new door had appeared in the Gryffindor common room between the boys' and girls' dormitories. Only Allen, Kanda, Lavi, or Lenalee could enter.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Lavi skipped down the short hall. "Looks like there's only three rooms and three beds." The Bookman Jr. observed.

"Che. That's fine. Moyashi and I will share a bed." Kanda said.

"Yay! I get to sleep with Kanda!" Allen cheered and hugged Kanda tightly. The two had gotten quite accustomed to sleeping together. Lately, Allen had been having nightmares of the 14th, while Kanda had ones about the louts and Alma (A/N: SPOILERS!!!!!!!). They calmed each other.

"Get a room you two!" Lavi teased.

"Um, Lavi. They do have a room." Honestly, sometimes Lavi acted dumber than Lenalee.

"Goodnight!" They went into their rooms and fell asleep. Allen shared multiple passionate kisses with Kanda as they snuggled close together.

"Goodnight Yu." He whispered in her cat ear.

"I love you too, Moyashi."

* * *

Whoot! Another chapter! GOD! DUMBLEDORE'S SPEACHES ARE SO LONG AND SO WORDY!!!!! Yeesh.

I'm glad that everyone's been voting in the poll. Either next chapter or the chappie after that is the one where the champions are announced. When I start typing/writing that chapter, I'll close the poll.

Arigato!!!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Since it was a Saturday, most students would have slept in. But not this one. Lots of people were gathered in the Great Hall. Some were eating breakfast.

"Has anybody put their name in" Ron asked a third year girl.

"Everyone from Durmstrang. But nobody from Hogwarts." She replied.

"What about you guys?" Hermione asked the Black Order Academy students.

"We've already entered." Lavi said before the others could stop him. "Komui entered us." He smiled.

"Wow. I guess that makes sense considering that there are only four of you." Hermione said. "How old are all of you?" (A/N: I wasn't sure of Lenalee's exact age, so I'm going to guess…)

"I'm 17." Lenalee smiled. "Lavi and Kanda are 18 and Allen is 16."

"18 and still in school?" Ron asked. Kanda shot him a nasty glare and stroked the hilt of her sword. Lavi jumped in before Kanda could murder the red-haired wizard.

"Well, in our school, they don't measure your grade by age. But by how strong you are." He lied. Luckily, the wizards bought it. Even though it was a stupid lie full of holes.

"Then what grade are you lot?" Harry asked. He was curious now.

"_Well_." Lavi smiled. "We're all pretty much around the same strength, but Yu-chan and Allen are WAY strong." The blade of Mugen was pressed against his throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name." Kanda growled.

"Kanda! People are staring! You can kill Lavi later!" Allen stopped his girlfriend.

"Che." She sheathed Mugen and sulked a bit.

"Why doesn't she like to be called by her first name?" Hermione, always full of questions.

"I guess it's a Japanese thing." Lavi shrugged. Kanda snapped.

"For your information, there are only two people in the world who can call me that! And the first one's already dead!" she glared. End of subject.

The mood was lifted when Fred, George, and Lee Jordan came giggling into the Grand Hall like a bunch of first year Hufflepuff girls.

"What're you on?" Kanda asked menacingly when the three boys came up the exorcists and the Golden Trio.

"We just took the Aging Potion!" Lee Jordan smiled.

Fred pulled out his entrant parchment slip and stepped over the age line. Everybody thought that it worked. George followed his twin. But after a loud popping noise, the two were flung back and now sported identical beards.

The entrance hall was filled with laughter. Everybody was laughing. Except Kanda. She was too cool that. Plus, she also thought that the two twins looked completely idiotic.

"I warned you." Dumbledore entered with a smile. "I suggest going to Madame Promfrey. But I must say, you're beards are the finest I've seen from all the others who have tried an Aging Potion."

As the twins and Lee Jordan set off to the hospital wing, the Golden Trio and the Black Order Academy students sat down for breakfast. The entrance hall was filled with decorations for Halloween. The Hogwarts students chatted about who the Hogwarts champion should be.

"For us, it'll probably be either Allen or Kanda." Lenalee answered when Dean asked her about whom the Black Order Academy's one would be.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione ignored another glare from Kanda. She'd somehow gotten used to them.

"1: They're the strongest." Lavi began. "2: Komui would have a freak-out and attack everyone with a robot named Komlin if it was Lenalee. And 3: I can't get involved since I'm a Bookman."

"What's tha-"

"Nothing!" Lavi interrupted Hermione before she could even finish her sentence. This somewhat annoyed her.

"What should we do today?" Ron cut in.

"We could visit Hagrid." Harry offered.

"I could ask him to join S.P.E.W.!" Hermione smiled. "Wait here! I'm going to get some badges." She practically flew towards the Gryffindor tower.

"S.P.E.W.?" Lenalee asked.

"It's a House-elf rights group she started." Ron explained.

The Beauxbatons students arrived in the Great Hall in order to make their entries. Hermione soon came back and the seven set off. As they passed the Ark, the four students of the Black Order Academy stopped.

"We're going into the Ark. Sorry." Allen smiled. After the four were long gone, Ron found it safe to speak his mind.

"They're really weird." He said. "Especially Kanda. What's her deal?"

"Ron! Don't be so mean!" Hermione scolded. "But I do find it strange that I've never heard of this Black Order Academy."

_What?_

* * *

I'm so happy that so many people like this story! The poll is closed. Next chapter you get to find out who the champions are. I'll post the results then. It was a REALLY close contest. Please don't drop the story if your choice didn't win. Thank you! ^^ *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

WHOOT! THE POLL RESULTS ARE IN!!! Now, before I read them out, PLEASE DON'T DROP THIS FANFICTION IF THE PERSON YOU VOTED FOR DIDN'T WIN! Thank you. And the results are……. *opens envelope* ALLEN WINS!

It was a close contest. 27 people voted. WOW! Thank you so much! ^^ Allen won with 15 votes while Kanda had 12 votes. It was so close! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

It was now time for the Goblet of Fire to make its selections.

"I hope its Angelina." Fed said. All the Gryffindors agreed that a champion from their house would be most suited.

The feast was once again, amazing. As usual, Kanda had soba and Allen ate a mountain of food. At last, it was time.

"The Goblet is almost ready to make its decisions." Dumbledore stood in front of the students of the four schools. "As the champions' names are called, I would ask of them to please go into the next chamber next to the staff table. There, they shall receive their first instructions." Each candle in the Hall was extinguished. Giving the room an ominous feeling.

The flames in the goblet turned red. After a shower of sparks, a piece of parchment appeared.

"The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprise there." Ron muttered as applause erupted from the hall. As the clapping died down, the goblet spurted another parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!" the girl that stood up looked like a vela. Every male gaze (except Allen's) was transfixed as the girl with silvery blonde hair strode across the hall. The next parchment came.

"Oh darn. And I was hoping it would be miss Lee." The old wizard sighed. (A/N: For you, nee-chan! ^^)

"What?!" Komui slammed his hands on the table with frustration.

"Not to worry Komui. I was just joking." He smiled. "The champion of the Black Order Academy is Allen Walker!"

"Go Allen!" Lavi cheered as Allen stood up to go to the chamber. The flames became red once again and the next parchment came.

"Cedric Diggory shall be the champion for Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced. The applause for Cedric was long, but when the Hufflepuff seventh-year was finally gone, Dumbledore spoke once more.

"We now have our four champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining students from the other schools, to give your champions aevery ounce of support you can muster. By cheering you champion on, you will-" Suddenly, re flames and sparks erupted from the Goblet and another parchement came. Dumbledore took it, and read aloud.

"Harry Potter." There was silence. "Harry Potter! Up here if you please!" Harry stood up and went through the door and into the chamber as he was told.

When he entered, the four champions, even innocent Allen, all looked amazing as they stood in the dimly lit chamber.

"Do zey want us back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked. Before Harry could answer, Bagman ran inside.

"May I introduce to you all, the fifth Triwizard Champion!" he grinned. The other champions all looked a little skeptical. "I assure you that this is no joke!"

The door opened. Dumbledore, Komui, Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall, and Snape entered.

"Madame Maime!" Fleur bounded to her headmistress. "Zey zay zi little boy is also competing!" _Little Boy?_ Harry felt his eye twitch for a moment.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dor?!" the large woman rivaling the Millennium Earl in size demanded.

"Don't you think two Hogwarts champions are a little unfair?" Karakoff added. After some arguing from the adults, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you enter your name into the Goblet, Harry?" he asked.

"No."

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No."

"Lier!" Shrieked Madame Maxime.

"We must follow the rules. And the rules clearly state that those selected by the Goblet will compete." Crouch concluded. It was decided. Harry would compete.

"The first task will test your daring." Bagman announced. "It will take place on November 24th. The champions are not permitted to ask or accept help from their teacher to complete the tasks. The first will be faced with only wands."

* * *

New chapter! Whoohoo! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to apologize ahead of time due to the fact that things are kinda going fast, and not as detailed….. Gomenasai!!!!!!!! *Bows multiple times and apologizes like Miranda*

* * *

Harry felt extremely tired as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he entered, he heard a loud popping noise. The rest of his fellow Gryffindors had prepared a party for him. The loud noise was some party poppers. Allen looked a little stunned. Poor Kanda, who was waiting, was coving her ears underneath the bandanna as if she was in pain. (A/N: Cat ears=super hearing!)

"You should have told us about entering!" Fred greeted Harry. Harry tried to tell everyone he didn't do it, but the partying continued. The students of Hogwarts even helped celebrate Allen's victory.

Finally, the partying died down. As everyone headed to the girls' and boys' dorms, the Black Order Academy students went inside their special area. Too bad for Harry, Ron hated his guts now…..

* * *

The next morning, Malfoy decided to confront Harry, Hermione, and the exorcists.

"Look boys." He smirked. "It's the champion."

"Who's this brat?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Brat?! My father says that I'm-" Malfoy began, but was cut off.

"Che. Whatever you say." Kanda rolled her eyes.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" The two goons advanced upon the female exorcist. Without even drawing Mugen, the cat girl knocked the two down by simultaneously flipping them.

"That all ya got, brat?" she smirked. Malfoy's face grew hot and he angrily drew his wand. Before he could cast a spell, Allen stepped in between the two.

"I don't think that violence is necessary." He stated.

"Hmph. What's your deal?" Malfoy huffed. "What's up with that tattoo and the white hair?" he asked.

"It's a scar." Allen calmly explained. "And this is my natural hair color."

"Oh. Well who tried to kill you then?" Malfoy smirked. Clearly referring to Harry's own scar. Allen stopped for a moment and stared into the distance blankly. Thinking of Mana.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Malfoy lauged. "Maybe 'cause it's true." Kanda snapped. She slapped Malfoy hard across the face. The blonde Slytherin (A/N: I know I spelled it wrong. I don't have my book with me right now….) stumbled back from the impact. There was an audible gasp.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about him!" she shouted.

* * *

"I wonder what that was about." Hermione said to Harry while they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room that night.

"I don't know." Harry thought of his own scar. _Who tried to kill Allen?_ He wondered.

"Well. I think it's about time Malfoy was taught a lesson."

* * *

The Daily Prophet wanted to take pictures of the champions. Harry was still trying to recover from the new 'Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks' badges.

"Time for wand weighing!" Bagman happily announce once all five of the champions had arrived.

"Wand weighing?" Allen paled.

"We have to check that you wands are fully functional. And we're going to have a nice little photo shoot!" he smiled.

"It's not _that_ little." A woman named Rita Skeeter said. After giving Harry a private interview, Dumbledore had arrived. Mr. Ollivander was also the one to weigh their wands.

Mademoiselle Delacour, how about you first?" the old man asked. Cedric came next, then Krum, and then Harry.

"Mr. Walker, you're next." The wand maker smiled.

"Um. I'm sorry….." Allen mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I don't have a wand." Allen blushed.

"WHAT!?!?!" The whole room was in an uproar with what Allen had said.

"Yes. My school teaches a wandless magic." He used the lie that Komui had told him to use.

"Oh. Well then I guess that's it." Dumlbedore said.

"Don't forget the photos!" Bagman added. It took quite some time. The photographer tried to have Fleur in the front, but Rita insisted and shoved Harry instead. Allen trailed behind in the back with Krum.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am NOT meeting up with Ron!" Harry proclaimed. "I'm going to wear my Invisibility Cloak!" he proclaimed as he and Hermione set off to Hogsmeade. Hermione was incredibly annoyed to have an invisible Harry accompany her.

Harry felt almost. ALMOST, nostalgic when he saw Ron sitting with Fred and George in the Three Broomsticks when he entered with Hermione.

* * *

Later that night, Harry had snuck out to Hagrid's. Only to find out that the first task would to be to fight a dragon. He felt incredibly tired as he entered the Gryffindor common room late at night. It freaked Harry out when he saw Sirius poke his head through the fire.

"Sirius! How're you doing?" he asked his god father.

"Never mind me, how are you?" he responded. Harry couldn't help but pour out all of his problems to Sirius.

"Hm. I think I've heard of this 'Black Order Academy' before. But it's not possible." Sirius said once Harry had told him about Allen and the others.

"What do you mean?"

"Do these kids have uniforms with a rose cross on them?" Sirius said rather, seriously (A/N: No pun intended).

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What I'm saying is that this 'Black Order Academy' is really an organization call 'The Black Order'."

"What is it?"

"It's an organization of exorcists."

"Exorcists?!" Harry was incredibly shocked. (He really shouldn't be.)

"Yes. I don't know much about this myself, but I believe these exorcists have mysterious powers that destroy creatures known as Akuma." Sirius explained.

"Akuma?"

"Yes. Creatures bent on destroying mankind." Harry didn't know what to think. This shed a whole new light upon Allen and the others. Before the conversation could continue, they heard footsteps down one of the spiral staircases.

"Go! Someone's coming!" Harry urged. Sirius quickly pulled his head out and disappeared. But it was simply Ron.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"None of your business." Harry glared. He was so annoyed; Harry strode past Ron to their room.

* * *

Harry was so discombobulated when he woke up on Sunday, that he started to wear socks as gloves. Luckily he caught THAT mistake before it became a disaster.

He was freaking out. How could he fight a dragon? Not to mention, he was dying of curiosity about the Black Order Academy students. He had told Hermione about both of these problems during breakfast that morning. She was being tortured by the curiosity as well.

They spent their time in the library looking for spells against dragons.

"Hey! Look! The Black Order is in here!" Hermione proclaimed. Harry immediately dropped the spell book he was holding and looked over at the page Hermione was pointing at.

_Not much is known about this organization. Except that it exists to destroy evil beings known as 'Akuma'. Exorcists wield a mysterious substance called 'innocence'. Innocence has been known to cause strange phenomena._

_The Black Order isn't as present today as it was first founded. After mysterious circumstances, they moved their headquarters to an unknown location near London. Exorcists are still present. They all wear uniforms with this symbol on it:_

Pictured below was the same exact cross symbol that the Black Order Academy students wore on their uniforms.

"Oh my…." Hermione was in so much shock, she couldn't even finish her sentence. The mood was killed by her next sentence.

"Oh great." She groaned. "HE'S back again." Krum had been sitting in a table with a stack of books on it a shelf or so away.

"Come on Harry. Let's go back to the common room."

* * *

Whee! Another chapter! ^^ Next chapter is the first challenge! Yay!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was away on a reluctant trip. This is an important author note. So after I say this, PLEASE DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT IT ANYMORE!!!! Those of you who actually READ my author notes and understand why Kanda is now female and has cat ears, can skip this rant:

I KNOW KANDA ISN'T FEMALE AND DOESN'T HAVE CAT EARS IN THE SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE WATCHED ALL OF THE ANIME AND READ UP ALL THE WAY TO KANDA'S PAST!!!!!!!! I COSPLAY AS THE MAN FOR KIRA'S SAKE!!!!!! I DID THIS IN ANOTHER FANFICTION AND DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT!!!!! HAVE SOME IMAGINATION!!!!!!

Thank you. Here's the moral of the story: DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!!

* * *

Harry felt good about the fact that he had warned Cedric about the dragons. But he felt kind of nervous about fighting a dragon. Any NORMAL person would. Practicing the summoning charm made him feel a little better. He stewed over it while he sat in the tent with the other champions, waiting for the first task to be announced.

"The audience has been assembled, I'm going to be offering from this bag"-Bagman (no pun intended) held up a silk bag- "a small model of what each of you will face! You task is to collect the golden egg!"

Everyone was silent.

"Ladies first." Fleur drew out a model of a Welsh Green dragon with a number 2 tied around its neck. Krum got a Scarlet Chinese Fireball with a number 3. Cedric got a Swedish Short-Snout with a number 1. Allen pulled out an Antarctic Ice dragon with a number 5. Harry got the number 4 Hungarian Horntail. The worst of them all.

"The numbers refer to the order each of you will face your dragon. Mr. Diggory, you're first. Go out into the enclosure when you hear the whistle."

* * *

It had been agonizing to not be able to see the action while waiting inside the tent. When it was Harry's turn, Allen wished the green-eyed boy good luck.

Harry had done well. He got the egg in record time. So far, he had the fastest time. He quickly hurried up the stands in order to see Allen go at it. The Antarctic Ice dragon was pure white. It had icy blue eyes and incredibly sharp teeth. Allen's mouth was agape once he saw who his opponent was.

The dragon was the first to attack. Allen dodged its bright blue flames. The flames struck the rock behind him, freezing it.

_Better be careful about THAT._ The white haired boy thought. He noticed the nest the dragon was guarding. The single golden egg shimmered in the light. _Bingo._ Dark Allen has arrived. He wasn't proud of this, due to the time he spent with Cross, he knew how to be stealthy like a ninja. Thus, this should be a piece of cake. Minus the dragon part. Another ice flame. Another dodge.

"Che. He better not get himself killed." Harry turned around and saw the other three Black Order Academy students sitting behind him and Hermione. Kanda had a fierce scowl on her face.

"I don't think so." Lavi said. "He's got that scary look on his face right before or during poker playing." Sure enough, Allen had an evil look in his eye that made Harry shiver.

"He looks like an effing clown, dancing around like that. When's he going to attack?!" She glared. Harry looked back at Allen. Sure enough, the white-haired boy didn't show any signs of going on the offense. Murmurs rang through the crowd about Allen's lack of attacks. But, Allen was simply studying the enemy. He was ready to begin.

_Thank goodness Komui gave me the okay to use my innocence._ Allen smiled to himself. He happily activated his Crown Clown. His arm became clawed and he now wore his familiar white cloak. A gasp of surprise came from the crowd. Clearly they had never seen innocence before. The exorcists were still trying to hide the fact that they were, well, exorcists. Wearing their uniforms and being allowed to use innocence didn't help.

He launched himself at super human speed at the dragon's head.

"Sorry about this." He apologized to the white dragon before he stabbed it in the eye with his clawed fingers. While the dragon was distracted, Allen slipped into the nest and quickly retrieved the egg. As the crowd applauded, Allen deactivated his innocence.

* * *

Despite Allen's amazing performance, Harry got the best time. The young exorcist didn't care. They weren't there to win. Allen was the luckiest. He managed to get by without any form of injury, no matter how small.

Harry felt better now that he and Ron were back to being friends. He was even tied with Kurm for first place! But Allen was close behind in second. All of the champions were allowed to keep the golden egg. They were told that it held a clue for the next event.

But more over, everyone was shocked with Allen's performance rather than Harry's. During dinner, Allen was asked about his clawed arm and cloak.

"Well, our school teaches a new type of wandless magic. That's pretty much what it was." He lied.

"Hey! Harry! Allen! Let's see what's inside your eggs!" Lee Jordan said. Harry opened his egg.

* * *

What will happen next? Let's hope I'll be able to update next weekend. I'm kinda busy both days……


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. A lot of you people felt sorry for the dragon that got its eye stabbed out last chapter. Interesting…… *makes evil smile*

* * *

The egg had nothing inside. Except for a loud and shrill scream.

"Close it!" Lavi was the first to react in the form of yelling.

"Kanda! Kanda!" Allen yelled to the female exorcist. She looked pretty stunned. Her eyes were wide from shock. Allen started to panic and began shaking her shoulders with tears in his eyes.

"What? I can't hear you, Moyashi! My ears are ringing!" she yelled loudly. Allen didn't blame her for that. Sometimes having good hearing can be a pain.

"Blimey! What the heck was that!?!" Ron said. After sometime of discussing about what it possibly was, Kanda's hearing gradually returned to her. Hermione was a little suspicious of the fact that she always had her ears covered and her hypersensitive hearing.

* * *

December soon brought winter. The 'Ark's bright, shining, light was barely visible in the snow. Allen was incredibly nervous about leaving the connection open. But Komui insisted on keeping it open in case they had to make a quick escape to the Order. They were only there to watch out in case of Akuma or Noah attack during the tournament.

"The Yule Ball is approaching." Professor McGonagall announced. "It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. It'll only be open to Fourth years and above. But you may invite a younger student if you wish.

"Dress robes with be worn." She continued. "The ball will start at 8 p.m. on Christmas Day, finishing at Midnight. It's also traditional for the champions to have dance partners."

_Oh crap._ Harry thought.

* * *

The Yule Ball would certainly be something interesting. Poor Harry had been dumped by Cho. So he asked Parvati to attend with him. Her sister, Padma, went with Ron. They found Lenalee and Lavi in the entrance halls.

"Hiya!" Lavi greeted the arriving four.

"Um….. are you two dating?" Harry nervously asked the two.

"Naw man!" Lavi laughed. "I've already got someone! Komui knows I'm the only male on earth who can be trusted not to put the moves on his sister."

"It was either THIS or have him bring Komlin." Lenalee groaned.

"What's a Komlin?" Parvati innocently asked.

"An insane robot my brother keeps making. I'm pretty sure he's on the 17th one by now….." the girl sighed. After a moment of silence, a happy and familiar voice greeted the group.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" It was Allen. Like Lavi, he was wearing a fancy suit. Lenalee had on a simple black dress. Before anyone could say hi back, Allen spun around. "C'mon! You look beautiful!" He urged.

Reluctantly, Kanda approached the group. She wore an evil glare on her face and had Mugen strapped to her side. She wore a black skimpier version of a kimono mixed with a gothic Lolita dress with black lace up boots. Her hair was not tied in a ponytail and flowed freely past her waist. People could easily see part of her large and intricate tattoo due to the amount of cleavage being shown.

But the outfit was not the surprising thing. For she allowed her tail and ears to be seen. No bandanna.

"Che. I hate this." The cat-girl growled angrily. Her tail and ears twitching as a sign of annoyance.

"I think you look wonderful." Allen stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly.

"That dress is moetastic!" Lenalee happily declared. For she, was the devious mind that put the samurai in such an outfit. "What do you think?" she asked the four Hogwarts students.

"Blimey! I'm not staring at the dress!" That was only partially true. It's kinda REALLY hard not to stare. "What's with the ears and tail?! Are they real!?!?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Kanda glared back.

_Yes it is!_ The two wizards and two witches thought.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall's announcement stopped any further discussion of the subject. Another surprise was in store. As the champions positions themselves on the dance floor with their partners, Hermione was Krum's partner!

"Hi Harry! Hi Parvati! Hi Allen! Hi…. Kanda?" Kanda had drawn a lot of attention to both herself and Allen with her ears, tail, and dress.

Harry had a hard time trying not to step on Parvati's feet during the dance. Allen and Kanda were simply amazing. Both of them wielded the same amount of grace as they appeared to be gliding across the dance floor. As soon as the song was finished, Allen pulled Kanda into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips. The whole watching audience was in somewhat of a shock.

After the dance was over, the exorcists, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and their dates sat at their table and placed their orders for dinner.

Like always, Kanda had soba and Allen had a mountain of food.

"Y'know. This kinda explains why you were always so sensitive to sound." Hermione said to Kanda.

"Che."

* * *

Whee!

I finally got to add Yullen!!!!! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

This one has lots a Yullen in it! Yaya!!!!! ^^

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The egg still remained a mystery to poor Allen. Lucky Harry was told by Cedric to open it up underwater. Poor Allen had no idea what to do.

"Che. This whole tournament is idiotic." Kanda scoffed.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're afraid I'll get hurt." Allen smiled as he played with the egg in his hands.

"N-no! Baka! I am not!" The cat girl protested.

"Sure you don't….." he chuckled as he softly kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Harry. The Black Order Academy students are defiantly exorcists." Hermione said to Harry during charms class.

"You're probably just saying that because of Kanda's cat ears and tail, aren't you?" Harry responded.

"Normal humans do have that!" she persisted.

"Can't you just drop it?!" Harry was starting to get irritated.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up in the air in defense. "But I'm going to find out, no matter what!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen awoke slowly on the morning of the second task.

"Kanda?" she was missing. Allen quickly dressed himself and made his way to the second task. Everyone but Harry was there. It took some time before the young wizard finally arrived. Allen had to be explained of what to do. To rescue Kanda from the merpeople in the lake.

"Help….." Allen whispered. He had no idea how to breathe underwater. He's only an exorcist.

_I can help you with that._ A voice whispered in Allen's head. It was the 14th.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen responded with venom in his voice.

_Simple. I take over for a bit. It's not like I need to breathe._

"No way!" he practically yelled.

_Fine. Have it your way. I'll just silently watch while you have to watch her die. Drowning could take quite some time of suffering before she finally dies. You and I both know that she doesn't die easily……_

The whistle for Allen to start sounded. Horrible thoughts of Kanda's death flashed through Allen's mind.

"Fine! But don't you DARE think this will ever happen again!"

_I hear ya. I hear ya._

Silver eyes became gold as the 14th in Allen's body dove into the water. The lake was incredibly cold. The Noah couldn't care less. Although he didn't like the female samurai, and her death would speed up his control, he wanted to finish her off for himself.

He was a fast swimmer. It didn't take long to find the merpeople's home. He had avoided the numerous dangerous other creatures by giving them a taste of his menacing golden glare.

The merpeople had grey skin and dark green hair. They were ugly things that looked nothing like the beautiful women in the myths.

The 14th found Kanda bound to the tail of a merperson along with some other girls. The merpeople did nothing to stop the Noah from taking the exorcist.

"This is so ironic." He said to himself. "Saving an exorcist……" He couldn't care less about the others.

By the time he had surface, the others had managed to slip by him on the way up. He pulled Kanda over to the medic tent where Madame Promfrey took care of the others.

"Blimey Allen! That was amazing! Can you breathe underwater?!" Ron asked as soon as he saw the exorcist.

"Something like that." The 14th smirked and evil grin. Everyone in the tent shivered under the golden glare. The silence was interrupted by Kanda waking up.

"What the f*** happened?!" she groaned. Her black tank top and black pants were drenched and clung to her skin, along with her long hair that had lost its hair tie. Her ears were pressed flat against her skull.

"Goodness! You were underwater the longest! I didn't think you would wake up this fast! Or worse, die!" Madame Promfrey exclaimed.

"Che. Yeah right. I can't die yet." She glared. Her large tattoo looked almost a millimeter bigger. "Oi. Moyashi. Took you long enough." She said to Allen.

"Allen's not here." The 14th grinned evilly.

SLAP

Kanda had gotten up from her cot and slapped the Noah. But to everyone else, she had slapped Allen.

"Dammit Allen! You better not let him win!" she yelled loudly. Golden eyes faded to silver ones.

"Kanda?" Allen had returned.

"Are you an idiot? I can't believe you let him take over like that!!!!" she had too much dignity to cry. She wasn't Lenalee.

"Sorry. But that was the only way I could save you."

"Che. Baka. Don't worry me like that."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm pretty sure Noah need to breathe, but you never know. The 14th's I hear ya. I hear ya came from Trigun Maximum (manga). Wolfwood. I love you. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Allen wasn't awarded many points because he didn't use magic for the second task. But Allen's personality change and capability of breathing underwater made Hermione even more suspicious.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione, we know what you're going to say. And yes, it is strange." Harry cut Hermione off before she could say anything.

"Those gold eyes were so scary….." she shuddered.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you ask him about it?" Ron groaned. Clearly irritated.

"That's a stupid idea, Ron!"

"Fine! Don't listen to me!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you okay?" Allen asked Kanda that night.

"I just don't like how you let him take over you like that." She muttered. "Even if it was to save me."

"I promise that it won't happen again." He assured.

"Good. Because I can't stand losing you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"The third task is a maze." Bagman happily announced to the champions. "The first champion to touch the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze wins."

"We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles." He smiled. "Harry and Cedric will enter first. Then Allen, Kurm, and Miss Delacour."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once again, Harry found himself in the library with Hermione and Ron. Looking up spells.

"Found it!" Hermione happily announced.

"What?" Ron looked over at the page she was looking at.

"I tried to look up the explanation to Allen's golden eyes." She showed the boys the page.

_Golden eyes on humans are extremely rare and have only appeared a few times in history. One of the most well known is the Noah family. The Noah family are super humans who are descended from Noah, the oldest apostle. They are the enemies of the Black Order. There are roughly 13 Noah. The first Noah, the Millennium Earl, is said to be the creator of Akuma. But, there is a possibility of a 14__th__ Noah. Who is known as the Musician. For he is able to control Noah's Ark._

"Don't you see?" Hermione said. "Their transportation thing is called the Ark! Allen is-"

"Hey guys!"

"Wah!" Lavi had appeared from practically nowhere. Hermione was so surprised, she shrieked as she tried to hide the book from Lavi.

"What'cha readin?" he asked with a happy smile on his face.

"Spells and hexes for the third task." Harry told him.

"Cool. Allen's training with Kanda right now."

"What are you doing here, mate?" Ron asked the red head.

"Well, before I left, the Geezer Panda gave me a ton of stuff to research and read while I was here." He sighed.

"Geezer Panda?"

"My old man. I guess you could say I'm his apprentice."

"To what?"

"Nothing important." He lied and left.

"Guess he's not the only one with secrets. All four of them do."

"Which is exactly why we're going to sneak into the Ark tonight." Hermione grinned.

"WHAT?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

During the middle of the night, Kanda awoke. She noticed the empty space next to her. Allen was missing.

"Che. Baka Moyashi. He probably went to the ark." She pulled herself out of bed and put her boots and exorcist coat on over her black tank top and short shorts that she used for pajamas. Also taking the chance to bring Mugen with her, just in case. She took the opportunity to hop out of the dangerously tall window, but thanks to her cat genes, she safely made it to the ground. She walked over to the ark and disappeared in the white light. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw her enter.

"Great! Kanda went in! So much for this! Let's go!" Ron said. He tried to run, but since he was sharing an invisibility cloak with two other people, that didn't work out so well.

"No! We'll just make sure not be seen! Come on!" Hermione insisted. The three quickly scrambled inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cliffhanger!


	12. Chapter 12

I changed up the 'first kiss' from Unexpected Ai. Just an FYI. Sorry about the cliffhanger…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Golden Trio couldn't believe their eyes once they stepped inside the ark. It looked like a Mediterranean city. The buildings were pure white and a large tower loomed in the distance. The sky was a bright, shining blue.

"Blimey! It's huge!" Ron whispered from under the invisibility cloak.

"Shh! Kanda's nearby!" Hermione hushed. Luckily, the cat girl hadn't heard him. She was too busy looking for Allen. A beautiful song from a sad piano could be heard.

"Che. Of course the Moyashi would be there…." Kanda said to herself. As she strolled through the streets, looking for Allen, Harry and his friends weren't far behind. Suddenly, what appeared to be a large snitch, appeared from nowhere and softly rested itself on Kanda's head between her ears.

"Oi. I thought you were with the Moyashi." She spoke to Timpanpy with irritation in her voice. "I thought he needed you for a music sheet." The yellow golem appeared to shake its head.

"Whatever. Just tell me where he is." Timpanpy flew from her head and led her to a bright, shining door that was tucked behind a few buildings. She entered, but left the golem behind. The three students from Hogwarts opted not to follow her. Smart choice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen had stopped playing when Kanda entered the 14th's room.

"Yu…." He whispered.

"You always come here whenever you disappear at night." She said as she walked across the room in his direction.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while since we were alone in here." They both thought for the first and last time they had been alone in this white room. It had been the time of their first kiss. When they had first said, 'I love you'.

The moment she reached his side, he was swept up in a passionate kiss. His hands and fingers trialed down her waist to her tail as hers traveled up his back and intertwined themselves in his soft, white hair.

"Why do you love me so much?" she softly asked.

"There is no single reason." He whispered back in her cat ear. The words barely escaping his lips. "I love everything about you. It would take me over 1,000 years to name it all."

"Thank you….. Allen…." Suddenly, Allen stiffened as he held her in his arms and she held him in hers.

"What is it?"

"Someone is in the Ark." He answered.

"Did they just enter?"

"No. They've been here a while."

"And you just noticed it now?"

"Well, it seems that they're invisible."

"Che. Must be wizards. I'll take care of them." She angrily stroked Mugen's hilt as she began to leave the room.

"Go easy on them." Allen gently smiled.

"I hear ya. I hear ya." With that, she was gone.

_De ja vu….._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda sped silently across the roofs of the various buildings in the ark. The Golden Trio had managed to get away from the piano room. But had gotten themselves lost in the process.

"All of these buildings look the same!" Ron complained. That one sentence was all it took for Kanda to find them. To further pinpoint their location, she listened to the sound of their footsteps.

"Found you!" she yelled and jumped from the roof of one of the buildings. The cat girl landed on all fours, looking more like a panther than a cat in front of the invisible Hogwarts students.

"You can't hide from me. I know where you are. Show yourselves!" she growled as she stood up straight. Her tail lashing and dark eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Ron muttered to himself.

"I was told to take it easy on you. But my patience is wearing thin. On the count of five, if you don't show yourself, I'll kill you!" she looked dead serious. "One…."

"Harry!"

"Two…"

"We have to run!"

"Three…."

"That won't work!"

"Four…"

"Do something!"

"Fi-"

Harry threw the invisibility cloak off of himself and his friends.

"You three! What the f*** are you doing in here?"

"To find out the truth." Hermione was the first to speak. "You're all exorcists aren't you?"

"What?"

"I read up on your school. It's really the Black Order isn't it? Your uniforms prove it. If you're exorcists, why do you have Noah's Ark?"

"We-" Kanda was cut short by the force of a speedy Timcanpy landing on her head between her ears. Allen accompanied the golem.

"Dammit! Why the hell does he always land on me!" Kanda yelled.

"It's because your ears are so soft!" Allen smiled.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen my golem since we left! I put it in my suitcase before I left, but I haven't seen it since!" The golden golem gave a sharp toothed grin. "You ate it! Didn't you!" She grabbed Timcanpy from her head and started to stretch its cheeks and wings.

"Give it back! Give it back!" she yelled. "This is the 10th one you've eaten! I thought you liked each other, dammit! I could have sworn you two were all lovey-dovey before we left!" she ranted.

"Kanda! Stop! You'll break him!" Allen pleaded.

"Is a golem, by any chance, electronic?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, all electronics don't work in Hogwarts."

"See? He didn't eat it!"

"Che." She let go of the golem and it quickly flew away to some random part of the ark.

"They know we're exorcists. And judging by the looks on their faces, they're lost." The samurai glared.

"Oh…"

"Can you please show us the way out?" Harry asked nicely.

"Only if you don't tell anybody." This is supposed to be an undercover mission." Man, was Kanda pissed off.

"Agreed!"

"Moyashi, lead the way." Allen did so. Along the way, Hermione was able to ask one question.

"What are exorcists doing at a magic school?"

"We're making sure that the tournament isn't attacked by Noah or Akuma. Since, magic doesn't work on either one." Kanda answered.

"Why not?"

"We're here!" Allen happily announced. He opened the door to one of the buildings. Once they stepped inside, or rather, outside, they were back on Hogwarts grounds.

"See ya." Allen and Kanda, having been used to such physical activity from missions, bounded back up the building and into their window much to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise. They sadly sighed and made their way back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

So yeah. IT'S YULLEN WEEK, KANDA'S BIRTHDAY, AND THE NEW CHAPPIE FOR DGM CAME OUT! Whoot! What could be better than this? Well, I deeply, DEEPLY, apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short. I might not update next weekend. I'm not entirely sure. Finals are approaching and GRANDMA'S COMING! (My birthday is June 16th. SO CLOSE TO KANDA'S BIRTHDAY! ^^). Nee-chan, yes. There is now Lucky. I thought about possibly adding LenaleexRoad. Any thoughts? Sorry about all of the breaks in the story. As well as the massive jump to the third challenge. I wanted to set up the third challenge for next chapter.

…..

The Golden Trio had barely managed to sneak back into the castle unseen. But they did. Another annoying article from Rita Skeeter had been published. This one proclaimed that Harry constantly whined that his scar constantly hurt. He was getting even more irritated by Malfoy and his goons' smirks.

He was told that the Champions would meet after breakfast. He was told that the champions would meet with their families. Mrs. Weasly came instead. He was happy to see her. Allen had brought Kanda with him. Obviously they didn't like to be separated. The two were greeted by an old man with dorky glasses and a moustache and a long, red haired man smoking a cigarette.

"Dammit! I'm out of here!" Kanda tried to sprint out of the room, but Allen grabbed her before she could, nearly grabbing her tail by accident. That would have hurt.

"Kanda! If I have to suffer from Cross, you have to suffer from Tiedoll!" He insisted with his incredibly cuteness.

"Fine." She glared at Tiedoll with pure hatred. They reluctantly approached the two generals.

"Yu-chan!" The Old general cheered.

"Urusui!" She screamed as she kicked him away when he attempted to hug her. (A/N: Urusui means shut up in Japanese)

"Oi. Idiot disciple. Are you stupid?" Well, he did just call Allen an idiot. Not like he is.

"Huh?" Allen was a tad bit shocked by that remark.

"Why would you even enter in such a tournament?" Cross may be drunk a majority of the time, but this time he was somewhat sober. For now.

"I-" He was cut short by Harry this time. How rare.

"Allen! Kanda!" The green eyed wizard greeted. "Are these your relatives?"

"Thank GOD no! This is Froi Tiedoll." Kanda scoffed.

"I'm her foster father!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Kanda's tail was fluffed out to twice its size due to her anger and frustration.

"And this is Cross Marian." Allen sighed. Harry noticed the exorcist uniforms. "They're generals. Which are high ranking exorcists." Allen whispered so no one but Harry would hear. In turn, Harry introduced Mrs. Weasley to the four exorcists.

"Nice to meet you." Allen smiled as he shook her hand.

…...

The third task had begun. Allen was constantly getting confused by the multiple paths and directions of the maze. Suddenly, his left eye activated.

_Oh no._

…

Kanda was watching in the stands with Lenalee. Lavi had separated from the two girls for some strange reason. Suddenly, she heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Hello, Neko-Yu-chan!"

…..

Lavi had separated himself from his two friends as soon as he saw a familiar person. He tracked down the man quickly.

_It's probably just some look alike._ The red-head thought as he caught up to the older.

"Excuse me…" He started.

"Why hello, Bunny Boy."


	14. Chapter 14

You know, there is almost too much freedom in summer. If that's even possible. I've gotten a little distracted lately…. Sorry 'bout that. And, not to mention, this isn't a long chapter… I'M SO SORRY!

So, I asked a while back whether or not I should add RoadxLenalee. I will. But it will be small. Thank you very much carte garde via grave of maria and Nee-chan! ^^

….

"Tyki!" Strong arms grabbed Lavi. Before he could realize what was happening, his lips were captured by the older man's.

"What the-?" Somehow, he had managed to break free, shocked by the sudden kiss.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tyki grinned like a wolf as he licked his lips. Hoping to savor the taste of the rabbit.

"Of course I'm here! What are YOU doing here?" Lavi reached for his innocence that was strapped to the side of his leg.

"I was hoping to cause some mayhem with my Tease. But since you're here, let's forget about that." He smiled happily.

"Why me?"

"Simply because I love you."

….

"Road! What the f*** are you doing here?" Kanda turned around and reached for Mugen as soon as she had heard the Noah girl. In response, the doll-like girl softly rested her hand on Kanda's head and softly petted her as if she was a full cat. The cat girl resisted the urge to purr. Purring was only for Allen.

"Relaaaax. Tyki-kun and I are here to take care of the Akuma that decided to attack this tournament. For some strange reason, they're not listening to orders. Weird huh?" Road sighed. She reluctantly took her hand away from Kanda's soft ears.

"Che. Moyashi has probably already noticed. I've been a little irritated lately. This is going to be a great day to work off some stress." Kanda stood up and immediately sped off to kill.

"Say, Lena-chan. Wanna play with me?"

…...

Not sure what to do now or how to really end it. Although it's getting close to the end…..


	15. Chapter 15

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! Explanation: I was in Japan.

I'm sorry for ruining Tykki's image in this chapter…..

…

"Tykki! Let go of me!" Lavi managed to yell in between Tykki's many kisses.

"You don't love me?" Tykki pouted. For once the Portuguese man looked absolutely innocent. Lavi wasn't expecting that.

"Wha! No! I! Uh!" He began to stutter. "I mean, I don't not like you….." he trailed off with a blush on his face.

"That means you love me too!" Again with the kisses.

….

At this point, Allen had no intentions of getting to the Goblet of Fire. After killing another Akuma, he was starting to get worried.

_Where is everyone?_ He thought. Worrying about the fact that the other exorcists weren't currently helping him at the moment. But he didn't have time to worry about that, an Akuma was coming up behind him. Just as he turned around and readied his sword, the Akuma was sliced in half.

"Kanda!" He cheered. The cat girl had come.

"Sorry I took so long." She sighed.

"Where's Lenalee and Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Lenalee is with Road. I don't know where the heck the Baka Usagi is." She responded.

"Road? So the Noah are behind this!" Allen was ticked now.

"No. It's not that. Apparently the Akuma aren't listening to her orders. Besides, it doesn't matter." She sighed. "Let's just go kill some Akuma."

"Alright."

…

Lenalee suddenly found herself within Road's dream world.

"Road!" She called out angrily. "Let me out! I need to help Allen and Kanda!"

"But I can't do that Lenalee-chan!" The petite Noah girl floated near Lenalee.

"And why not?" She asked.

"You haven't played with me yet!"

….

After fighting through a huge crowd of Akuma, Allen and Kanda had made it to the Goblet of Fire. Just in time to see Harry and Cedric disappear once they had touched said Goblet.


End file.
